


L'ora del vero Seb

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austrian Grand Prix, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, Seb's birthday
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Iniziare una nuova fase della propria vita col proprio compleanno che coincide pure con una serie di eventi che cambiano la vita, è praticamente il destino. L'isolamento ha portato a molte riflessioni e per Seb è ora di amare sé stesso prima di chiunque o qualunque altra cosa, nessuno se non Lewis merita la sua dedizione, non certo la Ferrari. Specie perché Lewis sa come festeggiare il suo compleanno...
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 19





	L'ora del vero Seb

**Author's Note:**

> siamo ancora in Austria, quella settimana Seb fa il compleanno, in Ferrari lo festeggiano, ma sappiamo tutti quale era la festa che lui ha preferito quella notte. Ci ho infilato anche Charles all’inizio, non ho idea di come stiano le cose fra di loro, ma credo non peggio di come stanno fra Seb e la scuderia. Mentre scrivevo le fic non sapevo certi dettagli di cui poi venivo a conoscenza proseguendo, così poi nelle fic le ho inserite, come la verità sulla separazione fra Seb e la rossa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

# L’ORA DEL VERO SEB

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb607.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb606.png)

/Seb/

“Da quando ci siamo rivisti per i nuovi test, Charles è come se avesse paura di me. Non di me me, ma più che altro di affrontarmi ora che è scoppiata questa bomba.  
Lui non sa i dettagli come non li sa nessuno, per questi mesi ho voluto capire come gestire tutto, assimilare la situazione e decidere come affrontare il mondo.  
La prima cosa che ho fatto è stata quel che ho sempre fatto. Ho protetto la casa.   
Perché lo faccio sempre, è un’impostazione automatica del mio essere. Per cui ho lasciato che Mattia dicesse quello che volesse, ovvero che è stata una scelta congiunta, quando invece non era così.   
E nei mesi ho macinato, per capire se fosse giusto farli uscire in piedi da questa situazione di merda. Di merda per loro, perché in realtà sono loro le merde, qua.   
Li ho sempre difesi, ho sempre indorato tutto, mi sono anche coperto di ridicolo pur di proteggerli e mi sono impegnato dando ogni mia sanità e devo dire anche i miei capelli visto che lo stress me li ha fatti perdere in modo evidente.   
Però ora basta, no?   
Adesso è ora di tirare fuori il vero Seb, quel Seb che quando gli partono i cinque minuti prende e dà contro la macchina avversaria perché ha osato fargli un torto (anche se poi non era vero). Quel Seb che sentendosi derubato di una vittoria prende e fa un casino assurdo spostando il numero della posizione del podio.   
Quel Seb che non filtra le cose che pensa.   
Adesso è ora di tirare fuori di nuovo quel Seb.   
Charles per il periodo che ci siamo visti, poche settimane fa prima di ora in Austria, non sapeva come gestirmi, era molto cauto e timoroso. Ci siamo salutati il giorno della prima riunione post Covid, ho voluto facilitargli la situazione facendo il primo passo io, ma era chiaro che non sapesse cosa pensare.   
Sapeva che c’entrava lui, non ci vuole un genio e nemmeno di essere informato dei fatti. Però dopo di oggi sa esattamente quanto.   
Però è giusto dire che c’entra lui se i capi della Ferrari sono degli stronzi ingrati e pure codardi?   
Non è stato tanto il modo in cui mi hanno dato il benservito dopo aver sempre detto di voler continuare ancora con me fino a fine anno scorso, ma il fatto che dopo avermi detto che volevano continuare con me anche dopo la fine del contratto, dopo non aver dato cenno del contrario per mesi, mi scaricano come la merda dal cesso e poi se ne escono pubblicamente con ‘è stata una scelta condivisa da entrambi’.  
Ed io zitto.  
Io zitto per tutti questi mesi, in attesa di capire come l’avrei gestita realmente.  
La spinta, anzi il calcio, me l’ha dato il rivedere Lewis. È stato come se vederlo mi avesse restituito la mia essenza, essenza calpestata, dimenticata, sepolta.   
Lewis mi ha restituito il vero me ed eccomi qua, oggi, a sputtanare tutti e dire la verità.  
Loro sapevano di aver fatto i bastardi, ma visto che sono sempre stato corretto e zitto, pensavano lo sarei stato anche ora. Ed invece no.  
Perché voi non conoscete il vero Seb. Quello da non scatenare.   
Ma ora lo conoscono, eccome se lo conoscono.   
Come si dice in inglese, sono troppo grande per questa merda.   
Adesso basta.   
Il mio compleanno cade proprio il giorno dopo il mio grande sputtanamento e tutto il tempo che ho incrociato Charles successivamente alle mie parole, lui mi ha evitato con imbarazzo od è stato il solito Charles gentile di circostanza che sa stare al suo posto e per un momento mi rivedo.  
Sono arrivato in Ferrari entusiasta e a testa bassa, pronto a dare tutto, anche l’anima. E l’ho data. Sono cambiato, ho ingoiato, sono stato zitto, ho detto e fatto sempre tutto quello che serviva per la famiglia, per la casa, per la macchina dei miei sogni.   
Loro mi hanno consumato e prosciugato, hanno preso tutto quello che potevano da me e mi hanno distrutto per poi gettarmi via in questo modo, prendendomi per il culo davanti a tutto il mondo.   
Adesso tutti sapranno di che pasta è la vera Ferrari, quella che ho sempre amato e che per troppo amore ho difeso senza voler vedere i difetti. Perché quando ami veramente non li vuoi vedere, quelli.  
Adesso si apre gli occhi. Adesso li aprono tutti.  
Così stasera, mentre sono tutti riuniti per farmi una piccola festa di compleanno con una torta, penso a Charles e a come è imbarazzato e non osa guardarmi e penso a come sarà il suo futuro nei prossimi anni. E ripenso a come è stato scaricato Michael quando non era più il grande campione di sempre. A come è stato rovinato e trattato Fernando, Kimi, a molti altri oltre loro. Ed adesso penso a me stesso e penso a Charles.   
Sono una brava faccia da poker, o meglio da schiaffi.  
Non faccio il muso a nessuno, faccio il Seb gioviale di sempre, sorrido, parlo con tutti, sono adulto, so comportarmi. Sono loro che non hanno le palle per farlo.   
Così ad un certo punto, dopo che ho fatto il Seb che tutti pensavano di poter fottere, mi avvicino a Charles un po’ in disparte che parla con qualcuno e gli faccio capire che vorrei fare due chiacchiere. Gli faccio il cenno di uscire a fare due passi insieme e noto che si sorprende non poco, ovviamente mi segue come se andasse tutto bene, ma entrambi sappiamo che non è così.   
Mentre usciamo nell’aria un po’ fresca serale con i nostri bicchieri di bevande dolciastre analcoliche, so perfettamente come devo fare anche con lui.   
\- Fra poco vado, ho Lewis che non vede l’ora di festeggiarmi. - Charles ridacchia divertito.   
\- Lo immaginavo. Non pensavo di vederti stasera qua... - Ammette, non per il fatto che siamo tutti in procinto di sbranarci, ma perché sa che preferivo essere con lui. Io però prendo la frase per come mi fa comodo.   
\- Oh, il mio ultimo anno qua sarà perfetto. Non mancherò in nulla. Ma farò tutto a modo mio. Sarà una sfida e non fra me e gli altri piloti. Sarà una sfida fra me e loro. - Charles mi guarda sorpreso, curioso e teso. Non credo si aspettasse questo da me, ma forse non sapeva proprio cosa aspettarsi.   
\- Sei imprevedibile da quando sei qua. - Ammette. Io ridacchio allentando la tensione.   
\- Lo so. Sai come si dice, hanno aperto il vaso da non aprire... - Charles stringe gli occhi per capire cosa intendo e da dove viene il detto, ma io scuoto la testa e sminuisco: - È un detto tedesco. - Liquido così, lui annuisce con un sorriso vago.   
\- Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose, non sapevo... come tutti credevo in ciò che hanno dichiarato... è stato brutto. - ha coraggio, comunque. Alla fine dice quello che era da dire.   
\- Sono qua per metterti in guardia, Charles. Non da me. Io e te siamo due piloti competitivi che vogliono la stessa cosa, non importa dopotutto. - Io ho sempre avuto una visione più vecchia della F1 e delle scuderie, lui e Max più nuova, diciamo. E ci sta, sono giovani, la nuova generazione corre così. Da soli contro tutti.   
\- Pensavo ce l’avessi anche con me... - Ammette piano camminando al mio fianco.   
Scuoto la testa e proseguo.   
\- No. Però voglio metterti in guardia da loro. Cambiano i capi, ma il modo in cui fanno le cose è sempre uguale. Distruggono i piloti bravi, li prosciugano e poi li scaricano come la merda nel cesso. - Silenzio, lo guardo ed aspetto che mi ricambi, capisce e si ferma, mi ricambia lo sguardo. - Lo faranno anche con te. - ancora silenzio, quel silenzio quasi solenne per qualche motivo. Di chi sa che è vero e che sono sincero. - Non permetterglielo, Charles. Non farti usare. Usali tu. Non farti distruggere come hanno fatto con tutti i bravi piloti prima di te. - è una questione di principio, sono stufo di questo. Amavo così tanto questo posto che non ho mai voluto vedere la verità, ma è così enorme e brutta che bisogna essere sinceri, per una volta.   
\- Deve costarti molto. - Dice poi piano, sempre fermo davanti a me con questa luce che diventa sempre più bassa e d’atmosfera.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Dire queste cose del posto che amavi tanto. Non ho mai visto tanta dedizione in un pilota. Mai. - Ed è sincero, non cerca di ruffianarmi. Sorrido mentre sento che gli occhi pizzicano e bruciano.   
\- Costa molto. Ma ad un certo punto si deve aprire gli occhi. Mi hanno pestato per l’ultima volta. - E sono un muro di cemento armato. Non mi abbatteranno più, perché sono già stato abbattuto. Ma adesso sono diventato l’arma che loro hanno costruito.   
Però non riesco a non vedere me in lui, nei suoi occhi determinati, sempre un po’ tristi, in qualche modo gentili ed a modo. Occhi che sanno il fatto loro. Occhi, dopotutto, molto forti.   
\- Sii come Lewis, non come me. - Faccio poi come se da domani non lo vedessi più. Charles si irrigidisce mentre mi vede buttare il bicchiere in un bidone qua vicino.   
\- Perché non come te? -   
\- Lui è quello forte, che dopotutto non si è mai fatto mettere i piedi in testa ed ha sempre avuto ciò che voleva in qualche modo, che ha lottato per averla anche quando non è stato facile e gli è sfuggita. Ha comunque lottato. È lui quello forte. Non farti mai fregare da nessuno. - Charles sorride in un modo strano nel sentire la mia opinione su me e Lewis, ma alza una spalla e sorride dolcemente.   
\- Per me quello forte sei tu. Ci vuole davvero molta forza per accettare ciò che non ti piace e che non puoi cambiare ed uscirne a testa alta. - Sorpreso di ciò che pensa, nella speranza che sia vero, gli chiedo raddrizzandomi davanti a lui:   
\- Davvero ne esco a testa alta? - Lui a questo punto non esita e con sicurezza, dice:   
\- Altissima. - E voglio crederci, per ora, che sia vero e che sia sincero. E che sia come dice lui. Che la mia testa sia alta.  
In ogni caso lotterò e farò tutto a modo mio, sul serio.   
Sorrido, gli faccio un cenno.   
\- Ci si vede in giro. - Dico poi mentre me ne vado senza salutare nessuno dentro. Sa che andrò da Lewis, mi coprirà lui in qualche modo. Anche se è strano, penso di potermi fidare per le cose che contano e Lewis è ovviamente fra queste.   
Adesso andiamo a festeggiare!”

/Lew/

“Come può non essere un regalo del Signore?  
Dopo mille guai, problemi ed ostacoli, finalmente riusciamo a vederci e quando succede?  
Al compleanno di Seby!  
Io lo so che era la ricompensa di Dio, come un modo per dirci che anche se è stata dura ed è impossibile per noi capirlo, era giusto così. Le cose sono andate nel modo migliore, realmente. Non l’avrei mai potuto pensare i mesi passati, ovviamente, ma ora che ne sono fuori vedo questo regalo come un segno divino.  
È stata dura, ma doveva andare così, un giorno fra tanti anni ricorderemo questo periodo e col senno di poi capiremo perché. Perché doveva andare così.   
Sorrido mentre stringo fra le dita il sacchetto col mio regalo e giro per la stanza in attesa che arrivi.  
Mi ha detto che avrebbe bevuto qualcosa con tutti quanti e si sarebbe defilato in fretta dopo i suoi doveri, perciò penso che potrebbe arrivare a breve. Ho anche ordinato in camera e voluto la suite più bella dell’albergo. Sono Lewis Hamilton, nessuno si stupisce delle mie richieste.   
La tavola è apparecchiata per due in una di quelle scene romantiche da film e ci affacciamo all’ultimo piano per avere una visione meravigliosa della città austriaca notturna.   
L’hotel è vicino al circuito e dall’altro lato della facciata lo si vede, non è uno dei circuiti più belli come quello di Singapore, per esempio, perciò la suite più bella affaccia dal lato più bello, la città.   
Siamo d’accordo che quando gli do l’ok, loro possono portare la cena ed io lo aspetto da Seb, che mi dica che si è liberato, così ceneremo qua da soli.   
Dalla cassa wireless ho connesso il cellulare ed ho pronta una playlist d’atmosfera con le canzoni che piacciono a tutti e due, in particolare Michael Jackson che adoriamo tutti e due.   
Controllo il telefono e appena mi dice che sta arrivando, saltello e chiamo la cucina per dire che saremo pronti a cenare fra una ventina di minuti.   
Non si sta tanto.   
Sistemo il sacchetto col regalo in un altro posto. Originariamente l’avevo messo al suo posto, ma è più bello cenare prima e dargli il regalo mentre ci godiamo il dolce con lo champagne, così lo metto in una posizione strategica vicino a me in modo che lui non lo veda.  
Ma poi mi scrive un altro messaggio:   
‘Mi avevano anche fatto la torta pensa tu!’ Spalanco gli occhi nel panico.   
Merda! Mangerà? Avrà fame?  
Beh. Che ce l’abbia o no, mangerà perché lui è fatto così ovviamente. Così sposto il sacchetto al suo posto, glielo do con l’aperitivo, stapperemo lo champagne prima di cenare con le tartine al caviale che ho ordinato e aprirà il mio regalo.   
Mi guardo poi allo specchio per l’ennesima volta per vedere se vado bene o se ho scordato qualcosa.  
La capigliatura è tornata al suo normale, con le treccine legate in una coda, ho goduto poco di questo look che ho faticato ad ottenere, perché fare crescere sufficientemente i capelli non è facile, così penso che anche per tutto questo anno li terrò così.   
So che a Seb piacciono, fra l’altro.   
L’abito è da sera, camicia bianca pregiata e pantaloni neri lisci.   
So che va a cambiarsi nella sua finta camera, perché gli ho detto di farlo. Gli ho fatto credere che andavamo a cena fuori, si aspettava comunque qualcosa perciò era ovvio. La piccola sorpresa è che ceneremo qua. Lo scemo non sa che la mia camera è una suite bellissima perché siamo stati nella sua finta camera gli altri giorni, perciò non sa che la mia è speciale.   
Così lo cronometro, ho calcolato tutto alla perfezione, adesso dovrebbe arrivare la cena e puntuale secondo i miei calcoli, bussano. Saltello col cuore in gola, apro ed è proprio il cameriere come mi aspettavo.  
Spinge dentro il carrello con la cena coperta, mi saluta, annuncia l’ovvio e poi entra e mi sistema tutto sul bel tavolo apparecchiato davanti al terrazzo spazioso, la porta finestra aperta perché fuori si sta bene ed è come essere sul nostro tetto. Solo che sul tetto non potremmo fare sesso, perciò ho scelto la suite con il terrazzo spazioso.   
Mette il cestello con lo champagne in fresco ed i vassoi col resto, ancora coperto.   
Li apre e mi spiega cosa c’è, tutto quello che avevo chiesto in base ai suoi gusti.   
È tutto perfetto, non vedo l’ora che arrivi.  
Il cameriere va dopo che lo ringrazio, cerca di capire chi aspetto ma non lo saprà mai.   
Quando va, guardo l’ora.  
Ancora qualche minuto e sicuramente arriverà lui.   
Non sto nella pelle.  
So che è una sciocchezza, è tutto molto semplice, niente di speciale, ma sono emozionato.  
Dopo mesi di lontananza ci siamo rivisti ed abbiamo scopato, poi è tornato tutto come sempre, sembrava non ci fossimo mai interrotti, però sentivamo che era diverso in qualche modo e devo dire che stasera lo capisco.   
È tutto diverso. Sembra tutto uguale, facciamo le cose di prima, ma c’è un accezione diversa, non so dire.   
Forse siamo noi diversi, non quello che facciamo. È come cambiare occhiali, vedi tutti con un altro senso.   
Questa cena è la stessa di sempre, ma la sento diversa.   
Quando bussa, saltello, mi batto le mani sulle guance, mi guardo allo specchio e mi do dell’idiota patentato. Avvio la musica che ho scelto e una delle nostre canzoni preferite di Michael, parte creando ancora più atmosfera.   
Poi con un grandissimo sorriso gli apro ed eccolo lì il mio amore bellissimo, coi suoi capelli biondi, corti e ricci che non gli stanno proprio per niente, i suoi occhietti blu si illuminano appena mi vedono, avevano una strana ombra ma si rischiara subito.   
Dopo gli chiederò cosa è successo.   
È vestito bene anche lui, non con dei pantaloni da sera perché non sarebbe il suo stile, però sono dei pantaloni di una stoffa particolare color beige, la camicia è nera, invece. Gli dona molto il nero con la sua carnagione chiara.   
\- Finalmente! - Esclamo tirandolo dentro. Lui ridacchia senza vedere subito.   
\- Non sei pronto? - Chiede perché lo faccio entrare. Lo abbraccio e lo bacio e mentre mi circonda la vita, vede dietro di me e capisce.   
La suite è bellissima e la visione che gli offre questa sezione di quello che sembra un appartamento, lascia senza fiato.   
\- Ma cosa hai fatto? - Chiede poi sciogliendosi. Lo vedo colpito e sorpreso e saltello guardandolo come un bambino.   
\- Sorpresa riuscita? - Lui scuote la testa e ride meravigliato.   
\- Direi proprio di sì! - Io aumento il sorriso da orecchia ad orecchia, troppo contento.   
È tutto perfetto, fin qua.  
Vado al tavolo elegantissimo come noi e la suite, prendo la bottiglia di champagne e inizio ad aprirla mentre gli spiego.   
\- Normalmente saremmo usciti, ma volevo fare qualcosa di diverso e intimo. - Spiego semplicemente. Lui imbarazzato si avvicina mentre apro la bottiglia con un tonfo senza far partire il tappo. Verso nei due calici e gliene porgo uno, poso la bottiglia nel cestello e prendo il sacchetto, così senza dire nulla di più glielo porgo.   
\- Buon compleanno Seby! - Lui ancora una volta sorpreso prende il calice e lo posa, poi prende il sacchetto, ovviamente un regalo se lo aspettava, non mi sorprende che non sia sorpreso che gli ho fatto qualcosa. Però lo è della cena romantica nella suite e ne sono contento.   
\- Sei il solito romantico. - Dice infatti cercando di alleggerire, ma gli viene male e so che è emozionato. Dopotutto ha vissuto e sta vivendo dei momenti difficili anche lui. Sono preoccupato per come la può vivere, ma sono qua pronto per lui.   
Seb apre il sacchetto e prende il pacchetto, apre anche quello e vede il braccialetto in oro bianco con una piccola striscia sottile larga qualche millimetro su cui c’è scritto qualcosa. Lo avvicina e legge ad alta voce.   
‘Make it happen’.  
Fallo accadere. Lui sorride addolcendosi e lascia andare l’emozione che ora è vivida.   
Piega la testa di lato in un gesto tenero ed infantile, poi mi abbraccia e mi bacia.   
\- Grazie, è bellissimo. Il miglior augurio per questo periodo. - ricambio la sua stretta con vigore appoggiandomi al suo corpo.   
\- Tu sai a cosa mi riferisco. - Dico poi al suo orecchio.   
\- A noi insieme in Mercedes? - Ha già iniziato ad offrirsi senza veli e Toto ha detto più volte che se si crea l’occasione non può rifiutare Seb. Perciò ci sono buone speranze.   
\- Anche, ma non solo. A lottare per tutto ciò che vuoi. - Con questo mi mostra una collanina abbinata al suo bracciale che ho comprato insieme, me la tengo al collo, è fine ed elegante come il suo bracciale.   
Seb si separa e guarda la collana. È una bella mossa, non abbiamo lo stesso oggetto, però è in abbinamento. Geniale, ovviamente. Ci ho pensato molto.   
Di primo impatto scuote la testa sorridendo come si fa con uno che ha fatto un guaio ma non riesci a prendertela con lui, poi gli occhi gli brillano e mi porge braccialetto e polso.   
\- Sarà l’anno delle lotte. - Dice a questo punto riempiendomi di sollievo. Sapevo che gli sarebbe piaciuto. Glielo metto per poi guardarlo mentre mi fissa da vicino, ha quella sua tipica espressione emozionata. - Grazie, è molto bello e perfetto davvero. - Ripete. Gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo bacio dapprima leggero, poi schiudiamo le labbra e andiamo oltre fondendoci qualche istante. Catturiamo ogni momento insieme consapevoli che non bisogna darsi per scontati, che anche quel poco che si può avere è tutto.   
\- Ti amo. - Sussurra poi separandosi di qualche soffio, mi carezza il viso come io carezzo il suo e mi viene in mente quello che si dice.  
Ci si sente amati. È vero.  
Quando sono con lui è impossibile non sentirmi amato.   
\- Ti amo anche io. Sono sicuro che da qui in poi ci aspetta un’altra vita. Questa totale privazione di ogni cosa ci ha costretti a riflettere, rivalutarci e scoprire nuove cose di noi, tirarle fuori, cambiare. Siamo persone nuove, nessuno è come prima, niente è come prima. Ci aspetta un anno incredibile, vedrai. - Questo sono io, il solito ottimista e positivo, ma ci percepisco diversi. Sono sicuro di quello che sento su di noi. Abbiamo dei modi di fare differenti. 

\- Ho iniziato a togliermi qualche sassolino. - Fa poi durante la cena.   
\- L’ho notato, sono contentissimo. Non credevo l’avresti fatto. Quando hai accettato le loro falsità un mese fa ci sono rimasto. Volevo prenderti a schiaffi in effetti. - Dico ridendo nel mio solito modo che gli piace. Ride anche lui.   
\- Non sapevo come fare, poi ti ho visto ed ho deciso. Vederti per me è stato come uscire da una campana nera. Era tutto chiaro. - Mi emoziono nel sapere che in qualche modo gli ho dato coraggio. - Sai, tu stai combattendo con unghie e con denti per le tue battaglie contro il razzismo e la distruzione ambientale... ed io non ero nemmeno in grado di lottare contro la mia scuderia che si è comportata male con me. Ed io non lo meritavo e lo sapevo, ma non sapevo come comportarmi. - Seb è un fiume in piena, mi parla e si apre dicendomi come si è sentito ed io non lo interrompo, lo ascolto mentre mangiamo la buonissima cena davanti al terrazzo aperto e la vista è molto romantica davvero. - Tu mi hai trasmesso in qualche modo la forza ed il coraggio. Non te lo so spiegare razionalmente. Ma ho scoperto che sono forte anche io e stufo di sottostare. E non me ne fotte più un cazzo della Ferrari. Adesso sono stufo. - Vorrei applaudirlo ma sarebbe fuori luogo, così mi limito a sorridere ed annuire felice.   
\- Era ora, lo sai che tante cose che hai coperto e ingoiato non dovevi farlo. Solo una cosa devi ingoiare. - Aggiungo malizioso per sdrammatizzare come piace a lui.   
\- Sei un porco! - Seb lecca il coltello dopo aver finito di usarlo e lo posa. Lo lecca con altrettanta malizia e ci accendiamo con poco. Da sotto il tavolo spunta il suo piede che struscia fra le mie gambe e risale fra le cosce. Saltello ma poi apro e lo lascio arrivare, mentre mi strofina con la pianta del piede sull’inguine che non tarda a farsi sentire. Ci guardiamo maliziosi e divertiti per un po’ mentre la cosa diventa calda e metto giù le posate insieme a lui. Improvvisamente è tutto diverso, non si parla più di cose serie e pesanti. Siamo solo io e lui che flirtiamo apertamente. E sollevo gli occhi perché è maledettamente piacevole essere toccato così da lui.   
Tutte queste zozzerie mi erano mancate da matti e mi immagino a girare nel circuito e a sparire insieme ogni istante come due adolescenti in calore, mi immagino Toto a chiamarci e per un momento realizzo che ci ho immaginati con la stessa divisa e sorrido tornando alla realtà. Lui nota che ho pensato a qualcosa che l’ha distratto e ritira il piede, lasciandomi mezzo duro come un maniaco.   
\- Che hai? - Fa quindi.   
Mi alzo decidendo che la cena può concludersi qua, lui mi viene dietro mentre usciamo sul terrazzo. Una brezza maggiore ci investe facendoci stare ancora meglio, i bollenti spiriti si calmano, ci affianchiamo alla balaustra in ferro e mi cinge la vita col braccio, mi appoggio a lui romanticamente.   
\- Pensavo che Toto diventerà matto con noi che spariamo ogni secondo insieme. - Dapprima Seb non capisce, poi realizza e mi guarda divertito, ma i suoi occhi brillano troppo e sono così vicini che capisco perfettamente cosa gli prende.   
Capisco che ora come ora non c’è niente che non voglia di più.   
\- Dobbiamo farlo accadere, allora. - Dice infatti citando il mio braccialetto e la mia collanina. Ci baciamo dolcemente e appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla, contro l’incavo del suo collo. Lui appoggia la sua su di me.   
\- Lo faremo accadere. - Fa dopo un po’ come se pensasse a qualcosa di particolare, aspetto che me ne renda partecipe e mi accontenta. - Non voglio più avere rimpianti o annullarmi per cose che mi sembrano più importanti di me stesso. Niente è più importante di me. - A questo punto l’eccitazione scende lungo la spina dorsale, rabbrividisco. Questo Seb è nuovo, come lo sono io. È vero che stare soli ti fa crescere, a volte è tutto ciò che ti serve. È brutto stare soli, ma è spesso necessario.   
Solo in solitudine riflettiamo.   
\- Sono fiero di te, stai facendo le scelte giuste. - Io ne sono convinto.   
\- Ne sono sicuro anche io. - Sorrido nel sentirglielo dire e guardo il paesaggio notturno. Che emozione. finalmente ho superato il mio purgatorio.”

/Seb/

“Dopo questo bel momento sul terrazzo che ci ha permesso di digerire la buonissima cena non eccessiva, mi immagino già di buttarmi sul letto con lui a rotolare per smaltire ed è aspettando questo che esito qua sul terrazzo dove stiamo davvero bene.   
Siccome ha organizzato lui la serata, lascio che continui a gestirla lui ma è qua che dopo un po’ di silenzio si gira verso di me e mi guarda con aria maliziosa e furba. Non serve dica nulla, è il mio segnale. Già so che è ora.   
\- A questo punto ci sarebbe un altro regalo... - Mi illumino sapendo perfettamente di cosa si tratta.  
\- Non vedevo l’ora! - Esclamo subito. Lui ride di gusto, quanto amo ogni volta che lo fa.   
\- Però per scartarlo devi accettare una condizione e fidarti di me. - Così impallidisco e lo fisso senza capire.   
\- Certo che mi fido di te, ma cosa vuoi fare? - Per un momento non lo immagino minimamente, ma lui corre dentro, chiude la luce interna ed anche la musica e qua nel perfetto silenzio, il buio ci avvolge. Lo vedo per la luce esterna della città e dell’hotel che dal basso fa arrivare un po’ di illuminazione fin quassù.   
Lo osservo mentre torna fuori con una benda di raso nera e torna la malizia, l’eccitazione sale.   
\- Per mesi abbiamo fatto affidamento sul solo senso della vista e l’altra volta siamo stati precipitosi, è stata un’esplosione di piacere. - Mi dice mettendosi dietro di me mentre inizia a legarmi la benda sugli occhi. - Però voglio proporti un piacere alternativo. - Non mi oppongo, lascio mite che mi bendi gli occhi e mi abbandono alla sua idea. Quando mi chiude gli occhi è solo tenebra e per un momento mi sento inquieto, ma passa subito perché gli altri sensi si allertano.   
Inizio a percepirlo che mi si muove intorno ed anche se non so cosa sta facendo, sento che si è messo davanti a me ed aspetta. Così senza dire nulla, in perfetto silenzio, sento il suo respiro un po’ accelerato. È impaziente.   
Sollevo le mani alla sua ricerca, lo trovo vicino, gli sfioro le braccia e risalgo sul viso e sulla testa.  
Mentre lo tocco nella mente si formano le immagini.  
Il suo viso dolce, la sua capigliatura che mi fanno un sesso assurdo, le labbra dove infilo l’indice. La sua lingua è calda, le labbra succhiano. Poi scivolo e arrivo al collo.  
Il collo non è più grosso di prima, ma noto la differenza quando gli tocco le spalle. Me ne rendo conto ora e curioso apro febbrile la camicia che gli faccio scivolare giù.  
Sento il fruscia, la immagino caduta per terra. Le mani risalgono sulle braccia, tornano sulle spalle e scendono sui pettorali e i suoi addominali.  
L’ho visto più grosso e muscoloso, ma ora che lo tocco me ne rendo conto meglio.  
È pazzesco, trattengo il fiato mentre mi eccito in un modo diverso, più mentale, forse.   
La memoria del mio corpo mi comunica ogni suo cambiamento fisico, ogni muscolo nuovo o più grosso. Ogni centimetro più largo, ogni linea.   
Solo ora realizzo cosa significa la memoria del corpo.  
Il mio conosce il suo così bene che è sconvolgente.   
Con le dita scendo alla vita, trovo i pantaloni e glieli apro, per toglierli devo abbassarmi perché gli sono troppo aderenti, così mi chino un po’ traballante, una volta accucciato davanti a lui le mani aperte strisciano sulle sue cosce accompagnando giù l’intera stoffa, sia i pantaloni che i suoi boxer e so che ora è nudo davanti alla mia faccia bendata e mi lecco le labbra.  
Questa è dura, io amo guardare il suo corpo, ma in particolare riempirmi gli occhi della sua erezione. Ora so che è qua, la percepisco e quando Lewis si toglie dai piedi gli abiti, risalgo dalle caviglie, lentamente le ginocchia e le cosce. Mi pregusto ciò che sta per arrivare e appena lo sfioro mi fermo, esito, apro le labbra, finalmente lo tocco, lo carezzo in tutta la lunghezza, poi lo prendo in mano, tiro fuori la lingua, ma prima di leccarlo, ci gioco masturbandolo.   
Non so cosa provi lui, ma lo sento fremere sotto le mie mani. Capisco quanto lo vuole anche senza vederlo in faccia.  
È un’esperienza incredibile e quando lo lecco, esplode anche il senso del gusto.  
La sua morbidezza, il suo sapore caratteristico, la sua grandezza, la sua forma prendono vita nelle mani e nella mia bocca, mentre lecco e succhio, e non c’è una minima parte di lui che non riesco a vedere senza guardare.   
È splendido.   
Alla fine mi accompagna la testa con le mani, non è riuscito a rimanere fermo e quando sta per venire mi stacca e mi accompagna in piedi.  
A questo punto è il suo turno di spogliarmi e accompagnare i miei vestiti per terra. È strano farselo fare. È bello farlo specie quando sei totalmente perso per il corpo della persona con cui lo fai.   
Ma è stranissimo e bello anche farselo fare.  
Io non lo vedo, non so cosa punta, cosa guarda, cosa sta per fare. Sono alla sua totale mercede e non ho avuto il minimo problema a rilassarmi e fidarmi. Capisco ora quanto sia assoluto il nostro rapporto. Non ho paura, è solo l’eccitazione che sale nel voler sapere cosa sta per fare, nel sentirlo, nell’averlo addosso.  
Lui, le sue mani, le sue labbra, la lingua che accompagna i movimenti e le carezze, mi assaggia e mi ricopre di brividi. Quando poi arriva all’inguine, la brezza esterna carezza i nostri corpi, ma il caldo sale come un’onda mentre me lo succhia.   
È un insieme di sensazioni diverse e nuove.  
Non ho mai fatto sesso all’aperto, non sono mai stato nudo all’esterno, tanto meno con lui. Il cuore in gola, il piacere sale, la voglia di perdermi in lui.   
Sto per venire ma lo sente e mi accompagna sul letto prendendomi per mano. Non so dove sia il letto, ma lo seguo senza nemmeno esitare finchè mi ferma e con dolcezza lo sento muoversi, penso sia salito e poco dopo mi tira per mano indicando di fare altrettanto.  
Una volta sul letto, gattono alla cieca per trovarlo ed è come se emanasse una sorta di aura, credo che sia il suo calore.   
So precisamente dov’è, lo trovo senza problemi e lo raggiungo con le labbra e la lingua sulle sue gambe che apre per accogliermi. Le sue mani sulle mie spalle, sempre senza vedere godiamo di noi, uno dell’altro, dei nostri corpi che scivolano con piacere uno sull’altro, carezzandosi, premendosi e schiacciandosi.  
Le bocche si trovano e si fondano, ci avvinghiamo e ci stringiamo totalmente persi uno nell’altro, le lingue un tutt’uno in questo bacio che sa di dolce, di desiderio e di passione.   
Dopo il bacio Lewis si gira sotto di me mettendosi di schiena e non serve che parli per dirmi cosa vuole, così con la lingua e le mani esploro la sua schiena e raggiungo le sue natiche su cui mi perdo giocando con la lingua e le dita. Lui si schiaccia sul letto e si spinge verso di me, desiderando da matti le mie dita in lui. Lo sento che vuole il resto, lo sento che non ne può più. È una sensazione che mi trasmette anche se non so come spiegare.  
Lo sento eccitato. Lo sento che vuole che gli entri dentro. Che vuole essere preso.  
Lo sento.   
Non riesce a stare fermo mentre mi occupo di lui e continuo bendato, mi sollevo, lo prendo per i fianchi e con una spinta decisa gli entro dentro. Lo sento sospirare di piacere e sollievo, dandomi conferma che non ne poteva più. Che mi voleva da matti.   
Prenderlo alla cieca è ancora più bello.  
Tutto si concentra nel mio membro duro che scivola in lui, il senso del tatto e del piacere sono al massimo.   
Lo faccio mio senza riuscire a fermarmi, aumento subito il ritmo mentre la testa mi gira e non l’ho mai voluto come ora, non è mai stato piacevole come adesso. Ogni volta che lo faccio con lui è diverso ed io non ne ho mai abbastanza di lui.   
Il suo corpo è mio ora più che mai e Lewis si abbandona a me, totalmente preso ed innamorato.   
E lo amo così tanto anche io.   
Mentre sto venendo mi tolgo la benda e lo guardo alla penombra, la forma sinuosa del suo corpo riempie gli occhi abituati per questi mesi a guardarlo da lontano.  
Ora mentre lo guardo, lo tocco e gli orgasmi esplodono e si mescolano insieme, sfinendoci. Gli crollo accanto, si gira verso di me, sul fianco, mi guarda sorridendo col fiatone, sudato e accaldato, il piacere ancora addosso e vivido.   
Lo guardo sconvolto, con tutto inciso nella memoria indelebile e non andrà mai più via.   
\- Buon compleanno Seby. Ti auguro un nuovo tempo bellissimo, indimenticabile, pieno di cose nuove e belle. Ti auguro di essere felice essendo te stesso più che mai, senza mai rinunciare a nulla. -   
Sorrido al suo augurio particolare ma mirato e molto bello.   
\- E sempre al tuo fianco, l’hai dimenticato? - Dico scherzando ma carezzandolo. Lewis sorride a sua volta, pieno di dolcezza. È bello usare il tatto, ma come mi mancherebbe poterlo guardare così?   
Intrecciamo le dita e ci accoccoliamo uno sull’altro, ascoltando i nostri battiti ed i respiri che si normalizzano un po’.   
\- Sempre al tuo fianco. -   
Da oggi si ricomincia una nuova vita.”


End file.
